Paralyzed
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: What happed when Sasuke leaves Naruto to go to Orochimaru when he still loved him? What is Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's "secret/confession?" One-shot, inspired by the song "Paralyzed" by Tila Tequila. SASUNARU


I couldn't help but cry out as past memories rushed through my fragile mind. I could see every movement that Sasuke made, touching the small of my back in that way that only he could do. I could smell his hair as he crawled into bed with me, pulling me closer to him before nipping my ear playfully. It was too easy to look back and remember how we used to be, stubborn and always fighting while in front of anybody; though calm, quiet, and loving to each other when alone. It was so sweet the way he would kiss my lips tenderly as soon as we stumbled through the door. I loved it how he would fix me a batch of ramen every Friday night, and then he would eat out of the same bowl. We would share chopsticks so that we would have an excuse for our lips to touch, an excuse to taste each other. Love. That's what it was…Or so I thought.

As I looked into his pitiful charcoal eyes, mine suddenly filled with salty water that flooded my lids and cascaded down my cheeks like a never-ending waterfall. My cheeks grew hot as I wrapped my tanned and lanky arms around his small chest, sobbing into his shirt and probably ruining it. He pushed me away with shaky hands. He was hurting, just like me. This was hard for him too, but harder for me. I tumbled to my knees, sticking my hands out in front of me to catch my fall, careful of my slightly swelled stomach.

"Sasuke," I choked, fighting back the new onslaught of tears that threatened to rein down upon my wet and shivering form that lay in the dirt. Sasuke just stood there, staring my straight in the eyes, and when I looked away, he would look down, trying to forget the look of torture that I knew that my eyes held. "P-please! W-why?!" I exclaimed, my teeth chattering heavily. I clamped down my jaw as I looked through my short, blond locks into his dark, spacious eyes. The ones that held so much, but let out so little, he made me feel weak.

"To kill…my brother…Naruto…" He whispered through his teeth, barely resisting the cold wind that hit us like a ton of frozen bricks. He stood there, the hair on his arms sticking up as straight as a rod. His skin had miniscule bumps all the way up and they even reached down to his legs. If only he would hold me like he used to, then maybe our lips wouldn't look such a sickly purple either way, a new burst of waterworks had broke loose as I bent down onto my forearms, trying to find a way to tell him the "news." Perhaps then he would stay, stay here in this lonely and cruel world with me.

"S-stay with m-me…please," I begged, bringing an arm around to my stomach. I wrapped it protectively around the small swell, trying as I might to keep it warm. I rubbed it soothingly as "it" lurched, making me want to barf. I kept it down. Sasuke noticed my sudden "bug" but he didn't say anything, just looked at me curiously, as If I had been hiding things from him. But that was true anyway. "I-I-I'm p-pregnant with y-yo-your c-hild…Sasuke…," I cried, hanging my head limply from my shoulders. The end of my spiky hair brushed the cold and muddy stone as I deteriorated even more, as if my heart was being painfully and slowly ripped out from my chest cavity. I let out a small whimper as a the rain picked up, soaking my already doused skin.

"Impossible," he growled, referring to my gender. I suppose he didn't know about Kyubbi, or rather, I didn't want him to know—to think of me as a monster. To abandon me as everyone else has—like he is doing now. Sasuke squatted next to me on my left side and pressed his hand against my clothed stomach. His hand found the zipper to my jacket and pulled it down excruciatingly slow, bringing back new memories, memories that practically killed me to think of now as I crouched here, in the freezing rain. Finally, he slipped his dainty hands under my fishnet shirt, pressing against the taut skin of my belly before faking a scoff. "Hn, you've just gained weight, Naruto." My tears came flooding down now, as he denied my word, the only thing that could possibly change his mind. Now, even that was missing.

So, even as he turned to walk away from me, I reached my hand out to him, knowing that that wouldn't do any good. "I love you, Sasuke." I whispered. Sasuke stopped abruptly before turning a semicircle and whispering something that I couldn't hear. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he said, but once he disappeared, I couldn't help but wonder, wonder if I had heard what he had said would that have made a difference? It probably wouldn't, but my heart sank farther down as I even thought of the possibility.

"_SASUKE!!!" _I screeched at the top of my lungs, my eyelids blinking out any extra tears as I called out his name, hoping to strike guilt into his heart, just so he knew what he was leaving behind—who he was leaving behind. And the fact that he was capable of doing so ripped any remaining pieces of my heart into unrepairable shreds. "_**SASUKE!!!**_" I yelled even louder, feeling the back of my already raw throat pulse at my horrid shriek. The tone rang in my ears for several minutes before I finally realized that the chances of him actually returning were one to one million. I just hoped that he would be that one.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…," I murmured over and over, jumping as I heard hurried footsteps rush over to my unmoving body. Gray hair popped into sight and he shook my lightly, calling out my name several times. His dog even took to sniffing around me. I was still alive, all three of us knew that. But still, I understood their worry, seeing as I refused to move, to speak, to even dare to recognize their presence. Because doing so could result in losing my mind, could result in me coming closer to my insanity, could kill me.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered softly in my ear. My attention immediately focused on him, ignoring the heavily pounding rain all around us. He seemed delighted at my movement, even if only a twitch of the eye. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked cautiously, dreading the answer. I shook my head yes, but took my time answering. It was about five minutes before my quivering lips began to move, to form words.

"Y-yea…I'm paralyzed…" the copy ninja looked surprised at my words before asking me to move my finger and then my toes. I did so. He looked at me exotically, asking the unspoken question. So, I raised my lame hand before pointing it gingerly at my rising chest. "In here," I muttered before laying my hand on the crest of my stomach, giving mistaken hints to the intelligent man squatting next to me. He lay his hand over mine, warming up the snow-white digits. He reached for the ends of my jacket carelessly, brushing against my stomach and feeling the protective pouch that surrounded the fetus inside of me.

"H-how?" He questioned quietly to himself. Kakashi then laid his hand flat on my clothed stomach, checking and double checking his immediate and unbelievable assumption. His eye boggled at what he felt and saw. And by the way the cloth over his face moved, I could tell that his mouth was gaping open. "Naruto, a-are you…pregnant?" He asked my curiously. I nodded my head "yes" before he swung me into his arms bridal style, and taking off with me towards Konoha. Yes, at least someone was worried about "it."


End file.
